Granbull (Pokémon)
|} Granbull (Japanese: グランブル Granbulu) is a introduced in Generation II. Prior to Generation VI, it was a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 23. Biology Granbull is a purple, bipedal, bulldog-like Pokémon. It has a prominent lower jaw with two long, fang-like growths. Its upper jaw has two small fangs. The jaws are so heavy that the Pokémon has trouble keeping its head up. On the sides of its head are flat, curved ears, and its small nose is black. There is a black collar around its neck with two small white markings on it. Around its wrists are two black band markings, and it has a short tail. Despite its fierce appearance, it is actually very timid. Unless Granbull is startled, it will not bite indiscriminately. If attacked, it will flail about to fend off its attacker. Granbull wanders around . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Madame Muchmoney's Granbull A female Snubbull ran away from its home and followed (and by extension, and ) around the Johto region for a short while. She evolved into Granbull in The Trouble with Snubbull, marking the species' main series debut in the process, and then returned to her owner, Madame Muchmoney. Other Cassidy has a Granbull that appeared in Sleight of Sand!, where it battled against Jessie's Seviper. In the midst of the battle, it was taken out by Dawn's Piplup and a wild . took on a , named Mario, who used a Granbull during the in Dressed for Jess Success!. It was used against Dawn and but was soon defeated. An Officer Jenny from Akala Island uses a Granbull, which appeared in The Young Flame Strikes Back!. It stopped Viren and his henchmen from escaping after Officer Jenny arrived to arrest them for attempting to destroy Paniola Ranch. Minor appearances Granbull debuted in the opening sequence of Spell of the Unown: Entei, under the ownership of a named . Lisa used Granbull in her battle against , only for it to be defeated by . Two Granbull appeared in Ring Masters as some of the Pokémon competing in Rikishii Town's Sumo Conference. A Granbull appeared in Pikachu's PikaBoo. A Granbull appeared in Extreme Pokémon!, under the ownership of a participant in the Extreme Pokémon Race. A 's Granbull appeared in Harley Rides Again. A Trainer's Granbull appeared in Glory Blaze! as a participant in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. Two Trainers' Granbull appeared in The Power of Us. Pokédex entries . Granbull has extreme biting power due to its heavily muscled jaw and its strong teeth and tusks.}} In Pokémon Generations A soldier's Granbull appeared in The Redemption, during a fantasy of a story from the past. It was one of the many Pokémon fighting in the great war of Kalos 3,000 years previously. Two additional Granbull were later seen petrified after the ultimate weapon was used by AZ to end the war. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Granbull appeared in Teddiursa's Picnic, where it was stealing Pokémon to get attention as its jaw was dislocated. When accidentally knocks its jaw into relocation, it happily returns all the Pokémon it took. A Granbull appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. 's evolved into Granbull in Give It Your Best, Blastoise. A Granbull appears with its at the Mini-game Corner in the . In Epilogue, when Emma was part of the Lumiose Gang, a Granbull was seen under their ownership. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: hangs around Pokémon Square. Granbull evolved from without realizing what was happening, though it enjoyed its new appearance after getting over the initial shock. This event alerted the rest of the characters that evolution was now possible. Pokédex entries is powerful.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} , this Pokémon is doted on by young people amused at the contrast between its looks and its attitude.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 60, Endless Level 68, Forever Level 10, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Aqua Resort, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Rugged Flats}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 184 Event: Granbull Appears (Winking)}} |area=Silver Isles: Bewildering Cave (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness moves was 0×, , , , and moves was 1× and moves was 2×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Heal Bell|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Metronome|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mimic|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=210 |name2=Granbull |type1-2=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * Granbull and its share their with and . They are all known as the Fairy Pokémon. * As the Ability did not exist until Generation IV, a Snubbull with either or will always evolve into a Granbull with Intimidate in Generation III games. This means that in Generation III, Granbull is the only Pokémon with an Ability that evolves from a Pokémon with one of two possible Abilities that shares to Granbull's Ability. * Granbull is the first Pokémon to evolve on-screen in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. Origin Granbull is based on a . Its and as of Generation VI may reference the , a mythological creature in whose name literally translates to "dog fairy". Granbull's current typing and appearance also may reference s, s, or other mythical races of grotesque appearance. Name origin Granbull and Granbulu may be a combination of grand and bulldog or bully (referencing its tendency to scare foes with its fangs or even bite them). It may also reference grumble (referring to its grumbling, growling tendency). In other languages and |zh_yue=布魯皇 Boulóuhwòhng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Грэнбулл Grenbull|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Madame Muchmoney's Granbull * Granbull (Red and Blue Rescue Team) External links |} 210 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Granbull es:Granbull fr:Granbull it:Granbull ja:グランブル zh:布鲁皇